Nothing Pretty About Love
by parmakai66
Summary: That moment when desire takes over all logic brain function, is usually messy, clumsy and mind blowing fantastic. Set after Sonata. (rated M for a reason.)


Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Setting: Sonata: After the door shut. From both Mick's and Beth's POV. Author's prerogative.

Nothing Pretty About Love.

There's nothing pretty about true desire. Sure there are thousands of fanfiction love stories about how beautiful the first time is…how the loving couple says and does all the right things … but the truth is, none of that really happens. The first time, that moment when desire takes over all logic brain function, is usually messy, clumsy and mind blowing fantastic. Great sex really can't be rehearsed. It just has to happen.

That's how it happened with Beth and me. We had been dancing around "it" for months. I can't tell you how many nights I whacked off in my freezer thinking about all the different ways I could take her, bang the crap out of her and mark her as mine. None of those fantasies were rose petal movie scene perfect either. Oh, well, sure they always started out with an innocent kiss and me trying to be "normal" and safe but then the true dominate me would rush out of every pore and it would end up with me taking her in a blood filled climatic moment.

Beth didn't make things easy for me with the flirting or the seductive dress and I'm not talking about the plunging V-neck LBD that she wore to Club Valis or the slip that she wore during her black crystal experimentation or even the stunning red gown that she wore to Josef's dedication ceremony. I'm talking about the way she rocks a t-shirt and jeans, or a sundress … or how she works a case. Or how the intonation of her voice makes my heart skip a beat the second I hear it. Or how when I'm mad at her, I can't really be mad at her because I just … love her.

Last night after the whole Emma and Jackson thing and then Beth's feeble attempt to break up with me, the emotions were running a little hot. It made me mad that she just wanted to throw in the towel so easily. Those words came out of her mouth, but her eyes deceived her. I guess part of me, the part that never wants to hurt her, was willing to buy that bullshit. But the other part of me, the part that just wanted to hold Beth in my arms while I watched Emma and Jackson burn, was willing to fight. So I fought back. I'm not really sure who shut the door, maybe I did or maybe Beth somehow kicked it shut, but as soon as the lock clicked the fire inside both of us was burning hot.

It started with that kiss. She and I've kissed before, but this was different. This was an invitation. An invitation to rip every shred of clothing off her and impale her with all of my energy. She wanted everything that I was willing to give her at that moment and for once in my relationship with her, I wanted to have it all.

I had us out of our clothes in quick vampire style. Many times I had fantasized about that moment, how I would slowly and meticulously remove every article of clothing and yet tonight, none of that happened. Our lips barely lost contact as Beth and I fumbled with buttons, zippers, ripped fabric, wrestled with the puzzle of arms and legs. She had her hand wrapped around my dick before I even registered that we were going "there" and before I was really sure that she was ready, I had one or two fingers pushed up inside of her, massaging that spot that made her shudder with desire.

About three moans into our foreplay and I couldn't stand it anymore. I was way past the point when I could bow out and claim it was safer for us. Beth whispering "take me" into my ear was all the green light I needed for a different outcome. My dick was throbbing to release its reign of fury and the inner me was ready to go and devour the passion she was offering. I slipped my hand from between her legs and slid both hands under her thighs to lift her up. I spun us around, knocked the painting off the wall and put her back against it. Her eyes were bright with excitement and the quick shift in position let a nervous shriek escape from her lips. Concerned for a second that maybe I'd hurt her I asked if she wanted me to stop.

"Never." She ran her tongue across her lower lip in the most seductive way ever as she slid her right arm across my shoulder and around my neck. And with a devilish grin she said, "There's no space between us."

"Really?" I couldn't keep from laughing at her. "The last time you said that …"

"I was high on vampire blood?" She tilted her head to the side and traced her finger across my lips, just like she did _that_ night.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't remember that."

"I lied." Beth giggled like a seductive devilish school girl.

I looked into her eyes. They were dilated deep with excitement. Her expression and body language were teasing me. I moved one hand from under her thigh and slipped it between her legs, rubbing my knuckles across her sweet spot. Doing so made her slip down on the wall a bit, which elicited another startled response from her.

"Mick!"

"I got you." I chuckled.

"Oh, okay," She sounded less than convinced.

I shifted the opposite leg to prove I wasn't going to drop her and pinned her between my hip and the wall. This put my very erect and hard dick just inside her hot zone. Beth was wet and very ready for me, but I just wanted a minute or two more to play before I turned into the other me. I slid two fingers deep into her core, right on to her G-spot.

"Ah, ooh Mick. Shhhitzz." Beth's eyes rolled up as her head tipped back against the wall leaving her neck very wide open and exposed to me. I could feel my inner vamp coming to the surface and my vision start to blur from just seeing her neck to magnifying every blood vessel beneath her skin. It didn't stop the pressure I was putting on her though, I just continued to move my hand around inside of her as I leaned in to suck her plump lip into my mouth.

"Look at me Beth," I whispered hoarsely just seconds before our lips touched. "I want to see you enjoy this." Beth leaned in to meet my lips and kept her eyes locked on mine. A couple of nip kisses was all it took for our tongues to start their own version of oral fucking and then things became really blurry between what I wanted to have happen and what I really did. One minute I was giving her a slow hand job and the next I was buried deep in her core thrusting against her like a crazy horse. In my mind, I went from being the normal vamp guy from bowling night and the horror flick blood sucking dude.

Yet somehow Beth kept me in check. Her grip on my shoulder went from relaxed to tight and her legs clamped around my waist. And all that energy that she had focused on me fueled my actions, but the warmth of her lips against mine softened me. I felt myself moving faster and deeper inside of her every time our bodies met.

 _I'm coming._

I can't say for sure if Beth said it or thought it or if I said it, thought it or dreamed it up, but that was the queue for my inner vamp to activate. I felt the heat burn inside my chest and what little color I had drain from my face. As much as I just wanted to continue kissing my Beth's plumb lips, I pulled my head back and tried desperately not to bit down on her jugular. That was a mistake because her scent was all around me, teasing me to get closer. To take her.

Then somewhere in the middle of my screwing the woman I loved and turning into my true vamp self, I got all logical about where I was going to bite when I started to peak because biting the neck just wasn't going to be very "explainable" when she went to work tomorrow. Or biting her wrist, because even though it was early fall, Beth was still wearing shorter length sleeves. So my choices were limited to somewhere on her leg, like behind her knee, ankle or foot … none of which were very accessible while banging her against the wall. So I had to make a location change and luckily my skills allowed me to flip Beth onto her back without her really knowing it happened. My pressure against her never changed and right before I moved I cradled her head protectively in my hands. Then in less than a second, I had her pinned on the floor between the couch and the kitchen island.

And that's really when I lost it. She hit her apex and cried out as the euphoria rattled through her. I felt the small of my back tighten into a knot. I grabbed her left leg and pushed it tight against her chest. Licking the side of her ankle to prepare the spot, I sank my teeth deep into the posterior tibia vein. A couple more thrusts and I exploded into the Beth's molten lava core.

I only sucked on her ankle a minute, just long enough to taste her deliciousness while pacifying my orgasmic rage. After the life drained out of me, I collapsed on top of Beth, careful not to smother her. Finally taking our relationship "there" felt good. It felt right.

* * *

It wasn't lost on me that Mick had taken us to the floor. Ok, maybe I wasn't completely aware that it happened because between his banging me against the wall or his tongue fucking my mouth or that in that upright position, his very big dick was hitting my spot every single time he moved, paralyzing me in a pre-orgasmic state, I was a little distracted. This much I know for sure, at one point I was clutching his neck for dear life and the next I was pinned on the floor.

And it wasn't lost on me that he had vamped out right before he came. I wanted to watch it happened and take it all in, but I was blinded for a few seconds as the best and most intense orgasm I have ever had rattled through my body. And the biting thing? Yeah, I'm sure he did that somewhere and I guess I'll find that later, but for now all I know for sure if that I just had mind blowing sex with the guy I love. Better than any sex I ever had with Josh or any other man I had ever slept with –which isn't many by the way. And I knew for a fact that I wanted more … soon. Like in the next five minutes would be nice.

Mick rolled off me and onto the floor and his absence sent a chill across my chest, totally nipping me out. I turned on my side and trailed my eyes slowly down every inch of him. I knew his body was impressive fully clothed and I had seen him many times without a shirt, but totally butt naked on my living room floor? I just wanted to kiss and touch every square inch of him.

"Why are you looking at me like you're going to eat me?"

I was busted and I couldn't help the goofy grin on my face. Mick was laughing at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved over to straddle him and put my hot box against his body.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Mick gave me the stink eye as I leaned down to pepper kisses across his chest.

"Just some unfinished business," I mumbled just seconds before I grazed my teeth across the skin on his nipple. That got a reaction from him. A slow exhaled breath and a shudder let me know that he liked it.

I circled his nipple with my tongue and then bit at each one until they were standing taunt in their skin. As I did it, it suddenly occurred to me how sensual and intimate "feeding" was for them. The teasing, the kissing / licking, the heavy breathing ….. all part of foreplay in a normal relationship. So feeding was a kind of foreplay for vampires. Like a quickie hookup for them … which would be so much easier than fucking on the bathroom sink in a bar. _Oophf, that's a naughty idea,_ I thought as I leaned my chest down so my breasts were dangling on either side of Mick's dick.

"Ooo, ready for round two Mick?" I practically gagged at how cat-like purring that sounded.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He chuckled at me like he had some big secret that I knew nothing about and maybe he did. I mean, I've never had sex with a vampire until 10 minutes ago … so technically his rebound ability could have been a minute and he could probably go all night where I, on the other hand, might be wet enough to go again in a few minutes .. but maybe at best might only last for this one more time before it started to really hurt from the friction.

In any event, I didn't bother answering him. Instead, I trailed my tongue down the length of his heat and smiled deviously when all I heard out of him at that moment was him sucking air. I felt his hand in my hair and I took that as confirmation that he indeed want me to take all of him into my mouth. So I did. Slowly. All the way to the hilt. Er least I attempted too ... without truly gagging. It's always a nice thought … to be that girl that does something truly amazing to a guy to get them to come back for more. Like practically swallowing a guy's dick all the while sucking, licking, and massaging it to the point where he explodes begging for you not to stop.

Okay, yeah, that was my fantasy and at least I could make part of it come true. I did read the 50-best ways to give a blow job article in Cosmo. I definitely was able to slobber up his tool, suck and stroke it at all the appropriate moments. The tangy sweet taste, the mix of my juices and his tickled my tongue. I could hear Mick moaning. He had both his hands in my hair and alternated from gently massaging my scalp to urgently pushing my head down on him a little further, a little harder. Even though I really never had "swallowed" with a guy before, I totally wanted Mick to unload in my mouth. I felt it was only fair … he drank my blood while I was coming earlier … I should take his seed in return.

"Gawd, Beth!"

Another cue that he liked what I was doing as I turned it up a notch by rubbing my knuckles across the underside of his balls. Mick was jerking upward to meet my downward bob as I played his energy like a master. I was sure he was going to blow any second, so I kept the momentum fast and then ….

 _Damn you Mick St John and your lightning fast vampire moves!_

Once again before I had really registered what happened, he flipped me over onto the floor and plunged his rod deep into my core. Mick was vamped out again and I locked my eyes on his wanting to take in every moment of this connection. But I didn't want to just lay there like I did with Josh, so I propped myself up on my elbows, putting us at a whole new angle. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then when I started to wimp out, Mick pulled me toward him, so I ended up straddling his body as he knelt on the floor. He ran one hand along the side of my face and up through my hair while sliding the other one to the small of my back, steadying me, so I didn't topple off at the wrong moment.

Then we went back to the kissing / tongue wrestling foray only this time I could feel his fangs grazing my tongue and my lips and even my breasts. Mick's breath was hot on my skin and he slowly moved his hips in rhythm with mine. I kept my eyes open watching him, waiting for the queues. I could see that he was struggling with the whole control thing … the vampire in him just wanting to take me, mark me as his. Be the dominate one …the side of him that desperately clung to the human thing wanting me to rule him.

It didn't take long in this position for my dam to begin to break. I suddenly wanted him to go faster, deeper, harder. I wanted to be closer to him. I was in my own mini vamped out moment. Those crazy few seconds before you have your orgasm, when you don't really have any control over anything you do other than knowing that what you are feeling is a moment that you don't want to stop. Mick had his hand tangled all in my hair and I rolled my head to the side as I started to lose it. Mick held me in place as my clit grinded against his base. My breasts danced across his chest. It was really sticky wet between us, sweat was dripping off my eyelids, down the corner of my mouth, off my boobs and between our legs.

"I'm coming Mick," I gasped between kissing him and staring into his silvery eyes. I watched his lip curl up to expose his fangs and for a quick second I thought … don't do that anywhere that I'm going to have difficulty explaining tomorrow. Ok, yeah, stupid I know. But shit … it's not turtleneck or a scarf weather yet.

"Beh."

I heard the word tumble out of his mouth just as he pulled my wrist to his lips and bit down. I was so into my moment, I didn't even feel it. I saw him do it, but the pain was lost in the emotions raging through me. My whole body was trembling and contracting through my orgasm. I could feel Mick coming inside of me … a powerful surge of heat exploding in my core.

In a few minutes it was all over and no, I didn't bask in the glow. I wanted too. I wanted to do all the love story things about falling asleep in his arms and being a lovey dovey, but truthfully, I felt too icky to do any of that. Between the sweat sticking to my skin, to the blood running down my arm and the semen dripping on my leg... because note to self... broke cardinal rule number six – no sex without a condom, all I wanted to do was retreat to a cool shower and rinse off.

Which is what we did together … because really … why waste water?

* * *

Sixty years of denying myself and the last 30 minutes made every year worth it. I never felt like I could be this close to someone again. Never love someone like this again. Never have sex with a human again without doing something regrettable.

Beth was in the john peeing while I was slowly getting dressed, basking in my own post euphoric moment. I didn't want this to end tonight … but she needed to get some sleep. I needed to get some sleep and until we figured out the whole living situation, that was going to have to be at separate places. It's not like she and I would be sharing a freezer or anything.

"You're dressed?"

I looked up at her leaning out of the bathroom door, still naked. "Is that a question or a statement?"

"I just …. I." She smiled and again I was reminded how we fought the last 24 hours … how she was jealous, confused and mad at me all in one swoop. Now all I could see was a glow on her face.

"What did you want me to be? Lying on your bed covered in rose petals?" I smirked because I thought was corny and cute all at the same time.

She laughed and stood in the door frame, not one bit shy of being naked in front of me. "I was thinking more of in the shower with me." She rolled her eyes to the left. "So we could get... ummm, I don't know. Soapy."

There she was with the scheming expression again. I watched her walk toward the shower, flick the door open and step in. Then there was a low moan from the bathroom which I couldn't decide if that meant the water felt great or if she was getting in the mood again or both. I wasn't going to wait too long to find out. Sometimes vamp skills really do work to a person's advantage.

The shower stall was a tight squeeze for both of us, but that was okay because close was good. Maybe not for actually cleaning, but I was fairly sure that that she wanted something else. The water was a tinge cold, which surprised me. Personally I love a cold shower, but humans … they like the heat. Beth didn't look cold though. And if she started to shiver, I was sure I could warm her up.

Beth was facing me and to break the awkwardness I cupped her face in my hands and started to kiss her. Kissed her forehead, her eyebrows, down the bridge of her nose until I got to her lips and by that time, she was ready to really be kissing me too. I wasn't kidding yesterday when I said the only person I wanted to make out with was Beth. I really like kissing her, which is weird for me because I never was the kissing type in any of my past relationships. With Coralline it was all about the chase and then super rough sex … obviously. And yeah, I had a few flings with other vamps, but honestly, kissing a vamp doesn't really have the same meaning that it does in human relationships. But with Beth, I loved feeling her soft lips brush against mine, how they melted my exterior. Loved the dance her tongue did as my tongue probed her mouth, learning every millimeter of her body. Loved the taste of her saliva and the smell of her skin.

I knew from the past hour … my handy "I smell the past" ability… that Beth's previous sex life was fairly vanilla. The most exciting thing that Josh, Mr. White bread boring in bed, did was the occasional doggy style fuck. A couple of college dudes were generally drunk when they fell between the sheets and therefore passed out before the climax which led her to a few bar bathroom quickies with no-name men and even a back alley between the buildings with a completely random stranger … which she, until tonight, ranked as the best spontaneous sex.

This moment in her shower took me back to the Black Crystal night when it took every ounce of my resolve not to accept when she was offering in her drug induced state. My dick was hard with desire when I pulled her fully clothed into that shower to "sober her up". And then her rubbing against me and the ice cold water freezing her nipples in the erect mode didn't help anything. Oh and then there was the "turn me" comment that she must have said about a hundred times. A horny vamp might have taken her up on the whole thing and not that I wasn't extremely horny that night... but I also didn't want to be known as the day after regret. And honestly, the "real Beth" wouldn't have wanted to be turned. At least not yet.

 _Ooooophf, hmmm, Beth._

There she goes playing vampire again. For being a human, Beth is very much dialed in on what I like. Dragging her fingernails across my chest and then that sucking /biting thing that she does? Ohhh, yeah that? Yeah. It only took a couple of seconds of that stuff to get my dick hard as a rock. I started to make a move to do something to Beth … then my 9th sense, the "I know you know something you don't want to tell me" sense clued me in that Beth might be a getting too sore to do it again. I knew that I was bigger than any of her previous quests. Her inner core was tight, even when she was wet … and my big guy and her little space made for a lot of friction. It was probably for the best because with the vertical challenge between us and the excessively small space that we were in …. it was going to be really difficult, although not impossible, to screw her again gently. Instead, this time I was going to sit back and relax. Let her take the lead

At least I was going to try.

I said nothing as I watched Beth drop to her knees. I wanted to say a lot of things, like you don't need to do that or let me do that to you or let's just stand here and kiss, but none of those things came out of my mouth. Truth was, I kind of wanted her to do it. That blow job she gave me a few minutes ago was one of the best I've had...EVER.

She had already been stroking my rod while we were kissing, so it was very erect. She quickly covered the length of it with her mouth, licking it like it was a piece of candy. Then she started with this twisting stroke thing and this firm pressure right under my balls. Then all that combined with the hot wet environment of her mouth and whatever she was doing to the head of my dick was making it very difficult for me to maintain any control.

I braced myself into the corner of the stall and bit my lip as I felt the small of my back tighten into a knot. The water from the shower head was still barely warm, but it felt like fire against my skin. I felt beads of sweat running down the side of my face and a growl escape from my throat. I looked down at Beth and caught her glancing up at me, the sparkle in her eyes told me that she was liking the control she was having. I liked it too even though it was taking everything I had to just stay in my corner and be me. I reached up and moved the shower head trajectory so it was hitting me higher on my chest instead of drowning Beth below and I turned the water slightly colder. Then I reached down and ran my hand over her head and pushed her down on me gently. She got the hint real quick – that I was going to let her finish the job.

Which didn't take much longer. My vision started to white out and I felt my head jerk around like it does when I need to feed. I tried take some low slow breaths to calm myself but it was hard. Beth was doing some mind-blowing fantastic touching, stroking, licking, twisting movements on me that I could barely categorize. I sucked in some air, bit my lip and ducked my head under the spray from the nozzle.

"Beth, da …. I, ka. "

That's all I could get out before I blew my load down her throat. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably and I'm sure I was hyperventilating. I pressed my hands against the wall and the stall door and gritted my teeth trying to contain the vamp side of me. I could feel my fangs piercing my lip as the muscle spasms rattled through me. After a couple of seconds I was done, which was good, because I could barely breathe and I was pretty sure that Beth was about ready to hurl.

* * *

I'm fairly sure that I'm never going to do _that_ again. I'm not talking about giving Mick the blowjob. Giving was fun, erotic and exciting. Knowing that I can melt him into something I can totally manipulate just by twisting, kissing, sucking and stroking is really empowering. I could feel his excitement building up just by the way he was acting, like he did when we were on the living room floor only this time he couldn't do anything about it. He was all mine for those few seconds when he lost control.

But the coming part? The magazines don't warn you about that. Neither do your girlfriends that have claimed that they swallowed in their escapades and said they liked it. It's different than anything a person could ever imagine. I've seen a hundred porno videos of "it" happening and those girls always act like it's so great, but that actual second that it happens is anything but. It reminded me of that feeling you get when you try to chug a beer... how the first half of it goes down quick enough and then that last little bit gets stuck in your throat because it's too much and then you practically gag on it. The only difference is that beer is a liquid and semen is thick, nasty and gross. Thank god guys only last a couple of seconds and only a teaspoon of that junk comes out. No wonder women swallow it. Leaving it in your mouth for more than a microsecond is completely disgusting.

I felt Mick's hand on my arm pulling me toward him and I let him do it, because I wasn't so sure I could stand. My legs were asleep from kneeling on them. I looked up at him and he looked a little frazzled, like a drowned rat. And I'm not talking from the running water either. Which was too cold for my tastes. I reached back and adjusted the temperature to be warmer.

"Are you okay?" Mick turned the shower head so the water was coming down on my back instead of on his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to pull off the "I'm totally okay" thing. Which I did badly and I knew that Mick knew that I wasn't okay because he reached up and caught a tear running down my face before I even realized it was there.

"I'm sorry if that was …. Not what you expected." Mick pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my back.

"It was okay," I tried to reassure him. "Just different than …. what my college friends used to say."

"Let me guess, they said it tasted like donut filling?"

"Wha? Mick …eww." The analogy made me gag and I stuck my tongue out like I was going to barf. And then I started laughing because when he was human for that short week he was loading up on the donuts every day. "Do you think it does?"

"I ahhh, wouldn't know, I never had a mouthful of the stuff."

I pulled back from him and ducked my head under the water. "Well, it tasted like bad grocery store cake frosting that was half melted." I made the face again.

"I'm sorry that it was so unpleasant for you because ah...…. it was pretty damn amazing for me." Mick arched his brow at me and grabbed for my shower sponge all nonchalant.

I watched Mick squirt some soap on sponge and squeeze it a couple of times to lather it up. "I didn't say it was horrible," I stammered thinking about touching him again. "I liked most all of it." I took the sponge and started rub it across him chest. "Just in the future, feel free to shield me from _that_ moment."

"Oh, okay," Mick mumbled watching me lather him up. "So we can still do it?"

"Yah." I bit my lip and glanced up at him. I don't know if it was the heat in the shower or soaping him up or just our really close quarters or what, but I felt like I was starting to get horny again. Obviously Mick knew it too because he started back with the kissing. And while we were back into the kissing thing again I made a mental note that some day when he and I lived together we would need to figure out a better shower configuration. The vertical difference between us meant that I spent a lot more time on my tiptoes then I really cared too.

"You're wet." Mick's voice was all husky in my ear and I could feel his fingers sliding around between my legs.

"Other than being in the shower wet?" I locked eyes on his and smiled. So torn between not wanting this moment to end and the reality that I was sore and quickly losing the mood to do it again. "It's weird to me that _that_ is happening again … I'm more of a two shot girl."

"It's because we swapped ….." He waved his hand around in a circle looking for the right word. "Fluids."

"What?" I had no idea what he meant by that.

"It's a vampire thing," he sighed heavily and stumbled over his words. "When we are intimate with another person and our fluids mix … it ah, enhances performance so to speak."

"Oh, well, that's …. convenient." I blushed. _So that's what Mick eluded to before when he said I had no idea what I was getting into. The ability to go all night and never let up._ I swallowed hard because that romance novel fantasy was a little frightening.

"I know you're getting sore," Mick said picking up on it pretty quick. "Just let me give you one more oh," he shrugged his shoulders. "Just to balance things out.

"Balance things out huh." I had a perplexed expression on my face, not really sure how he was going to do that with us standing in such a small space. "How do you plan on doing that?" Mick laughed like it was a conquest and a hundred images of what he was going to do flooded through my head. Some kind of spicy, some a little scary.

"Relax." He must have read my mind. "You trust me don't you? Here's let me distract you."

Mick took the sponge from me and started to run it across my skin, lathering me up. While he was doing that, he bent down and started with the kissing thing again. So while one hand was massaging the sponge along my back and over my bum, the other was squeezing my breasts and tweaking my nipples in a way that I had no idea would turn me on so much.

Maybe in was the mixing of our fluids or maybe it was because I did trust him or maybe I was hornier than I originally thought, but I soon was melting into what he was offering. Mick's lips on mine made me hungry, so when I felt his hand by my snatch again I moved my leg giving him better access. I was fully ready for him to pick me up and nail me against the wall, but that's not what happened. I felt him playing with my folds slowly, teasingly all the while taking the very soapy sponge deeper between my bum cheeks. Then Mick slid his thumb deep into my core and let his fingers put gentle pressure on my other hole.

It was a bit startling at first. None of my formers partners ever went there and frankly going there seemed a bit risqué. I felt my pulse quicken. I felt my butt cheeks tightened and I pulled back from Mick's lips. "Mick …I'm not ..."

"It's okay." Mick moved his other hand to the side of my face and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"But." I was nervous and honestly scared about what he was going to do. Which is weird I know … I'm not afraid of him sucking the blood out of me … but terrified about the prospect of his sticking his dick up my butt.

"Beth, just relax. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Ah, okay." I'm sure that I sounded less than confident. Mick smiled and went back to kissing me, drawing me back to that place where I was lost in the layer between reality and my fantasy land. I could still feel his fingers between my legs. His thumb was sliding around inside of my core and two fingers were putting gentle pressure against my bum-hole. Then before I really connected when he did it, his thumb was right on that spot that makes a woman go crazy and I was moaning and panting and squirming against him. Thankfully Mick didn't stop what he was doing to me. He just kept it up. The sucking on my lip, the thumb fucking and by now, I was completely aware that his fingers on my bum were pushed up inside putting pressure on a place that until a few microseconds ago didn't even know existed. The sensation was mind-blowing fantastic. I didn't last long like that. I was shaking and squealing and coming all at the same moment. I braced my hand against Mick's chest as the waves of pleasure ripped through me.

"Ugh, gahh, fuck Mick."

That's all that would come out of my mouth. I couldn't even open my eyes for a moment. I slumped against the wall of the shower and just took slow breaths for a couple of seconds. Then I finally looked up into Mick's eyes, his sparkling blue eyes. No vamp in the shower with me at this moment. Just two shriveled people that were completely sexually satisfied.

"Did you like that?" Mick cocked an eyebrow at me. He reached over to turn the water off and opened the door

"That was amazing. " I stayed against the wall after he stepped out and just basked in the glow afterward. Okay, cheesy I know. Truth was, I couldn't really walk. My legs felt like jelly. Mick got it and reached back in to help me out. "That is definitely nothing I need to be shielded from next time."

"Next time?" Mick winked at me as he was walking into the bedroom. "I'm going all the way in."


End file.
